Reflection
by Winterwing3000
Summary: Tea's pov during the death duel between Yugi and Seto. I know people wrote this already and stuff... but I just wanna give it a try!


.......................  
  
Reflection, By Winterwing3000  
  
.......................  
  
.. I feel your love

reflection mitsumekaesu hitomi ni egaite

haruka na

Neverending Story ..  
  
I ran. Running as fast as I could to stop him. It's not right to take away one's life in exchange for another. "Celtic Guardian attack Blue Eyes!" Yugi's command rang in my ears, the holographic warrior started towards it's opponent before I reached him. "Stop Yugi! It's not right. Please, call it back!" My feet were sore from running in these shoes, but I didn't care. This couldn't happen and I wouldn't allow this to happen. What if... what if he does fall? Then what would Mokuba do? What would I do?  
  
..kanashimi mo itami mo furikiru you ni

habataku anata ga kureta

tsubasa wo kono mune ni hirogete ..  
  
I could hear the guys trying to call me back, but I chose to ignore them. My focus was set on Yugi and Kaiba. I took a small glance at Kaiba. His icy sapphires were determined and ... not afraid? How could he be so courageous at this time? Did he not care what would happen if he falls? Doesn't he care what Mokuba would go thru if he lost his life? Shifting my eyes back to Yugi, I shouted more.  
  
..aa

kakegaenai ai no kodou wo setsunaku

kuruoshiku

kanjite itai ..  
  
"Please, call it back!" I came to a sudden halt when the monster stopped in the middle of the dueling arena. "Stop!" echoed in the sky and out to the forest. Yugi fell to his knees, trembling with fear. Kaiba attacked, which destroyed the elf and brought Yugi's lifepoints down to nothing. How could he be so selfish? So careless about life and about others? I knelt down before my fallen friend, and the others gathered around us. "I almost couldn't stop him. He was about to go all the way. I couldn't control this spirit inside the Millennium Puzzle." He sobbed.  
  
..I feel your love

reflection atsuku yume wo kasanete ayamachi

osorezu ni motomeau seishun!! ..  
  
"I'm sorry... sorry about your grandpa." I felt helpless. I've betrayed my friend. I stopped him from rescuing his only family member. And that was all I could say. My eyes watered, I hung my head down. "But you did the right thing. You couldn't hurt another person just to save him. He wouldn't want to be saved that way." I felt pathetic, knowing that no one should hurt Kaiba, even my best friends. Why? Because, I love him, that's why, because he was my best friend. Yugi looked up at me with empty purple eyes and I felt my heart break. I wished that I could draw him into my arms and soothed him out of his misery, but I just couldn't.  
  
..I feel your love

reflection mitsumekaesu hitomi ni egaite

haruka na

Neverending Story ..  
  
Soft footsteps came near to us and rustling of a jacket was heard when Kaiba went to pick up the duel disks and locked it back into his briefcase. "Then I guess he got what he wanted. If Yugi had done what needed to be done, then he would be entering the castle and not me. But he was too weak to follow his play." His cold voice repeated in my head, I felt my temper rise. Turning around, I looked up at him and stood up.  
  
..afuredasu omoi wo suhada

de sotto tsutaeru yasashiku nareru

tsuyosa wo dakishimeru mitai ni... ..  
  
"He spared you! Kaiba, he showed you compassion, which is more than you deserve!" I nearly shouted, but kept my voice rising. His gazed landed on me, trying to humiliate me for talking to a sadistic guy like him. A tight knot kept me from talking when I read his eyes. They were daring and heartless, filled with bitterness. Swallowing it, I started speaking again, but he beated me to it.  
  
..aa

hageshiku

yureugoku

jidai wo ketataku

shinayaka ni

koete yukitai ..  
  
"He lost the game." He said nonchalantly. His expression was unreadable; his voice sounded disgusting to my ears. There were no traces of sympathy in his dark luring and dangerous eyes. My eyes hardened, how dared he insult Yugi! Gathering all the courage in my heart, I spat back at him with vengeance and disbelief. "The game?! Yugi might have lost one lousy game of Duel Monsters, but at least he didn't lose his heart! Not like you Kaiba. You spent so much of your time with those machines that you forgot what being human is about!"  
  
..I feel your love

reflection yurushiaeru shinjitsu kuchidzuke

kawashitara mou nanimo iranai!! ..  
  
I knew that hurt his ego, his pride. I could see it all when his face had a sudden change before it reverted back into the sneering mask. I put my right hand against my chest, where my heart is beating ever so rapidly. Taking a deep breath, I continued what I had started with Kaiba. "Yugi has a heart. Yugi has us. Friends who would stay by him till the end, whether he wins or loses. And what do you have Seto Kaiba? Tell me, what do you have at the end? Tell me!" I gave him his dare. Silence hung around until he tore his gaze from me.  
  
.. I feel your love

reflection akiramenai jounetsu shinjite

tsuranuku

Neverending Story ..  
  
"I have everything I need." And with a graceful sweep of his blue trench coat, he walked away from the tower. Joey shouted at the retreating figure of him. "Yeah, keep fooling yourself, Kaiba. Yugi will be twice the man you'll ever be!" I directed my gaze from where he was just a few moments ago to the back of his walking form. I knew that it was hard for him to say that, for him to lie. But it was harder for me to keep myself from breaking in front of everyone. It was more difficult for me because of breaking our friendship.  
  
..I feel your love

reflection atsuku yume wo kasanete ayamachi

osorezu ni motomeau seishun!! ..  
  
A small shiver ran up my back when an unfriendly breeze blew past us. The road up ahead of our broken friendship might be bitter, but I know that I could live past it. The old Seto that I knew was gone ever since he left the orphanage. When I saw him back when we entered high school, he was changed. He was no longer the determined and warm boy I used to visit. Now he was the dark lone cruel beast because of whatever his foster parents did to him.  
  
..I feel your love

reflection mitsumekaesu hitomi ni egaite

haruka na

Neverending Story ..  
  
AN: So how'd you like it? Too out of character? I think so because it's not really right for Tea to be scared when facing a bully that is unless she couldn't see them. So please R&R, all comments or criticism are allowed. But just don't kill me because it sucks so badly!


End file.
